this is where the fun begins
by BlizzardNight
Summary: in short just read it i don't like summaries or writing them
1. Chap

It was a well… day at the Black Order. Komui, who was sleeping behind his paperwork, was talking in his sleep. Lenalee walk in with coffee for her brother when Komui subconsciously said, and I quote '' **Allen is a girl**''. Lenalee wasn't sure if her brother was telling the truth or not and planned on getting it out of him. '' Nii-san, I'm getting married'', and in a flash her brother woke up clinging on her like if it was for dear life, sobbing like a little girl trying to tell her not to get married and what's this about Allen being a girl?'' (Even though in the manga, Allen and Lenalee _like, like_ each other. Here it's just very close friends and not Yuri and Yaoi (but here since Allen's a girl all male to Allen pairings are possible, but like I said they're probably going to be miner to the story unless I change my mind). Komui's face turned red. He didn't tell his sister that, so it probably came out subconsciously and he promised Allen not to tell anyone.

'' I didn't say that-'' '' Nii-san, yes you did. Now tell the truth and go call Allen down her… NOW!''. She threatened her brother and called Allen down here (Lenalee went to go get her).

'' Yes Komui what do you want now?'', asked the white haired girl. '' Well we have a bit of a problem-''. ''Why did Nii-san say you were a girl?''

Allen's normal happy face turned into a death glare at Komui. ''Komui what did you tell Lenalee?'' '' It came out subconsciously, sorry''. '' Wait Allen you're a girl?'' '' Well I guess now we got to tell her 'idiot''' (the idiot, Allen thought that). '' Lenalee dear I need you not to tell anyone, not even her master because I'm not sure if he even knows, but yes Allen is a girl'' '' I'm not sure if he knows either, but if he doesn't. I'd like to leave it that way''.

'' I promise, but why didn't you tell anyone?'', she said as she glanced at Allen. '' Because of my name they assumed I was a guy-'' '' and because she acts like one (, but not on purpose it's just her personality). '' sorry I was going to say something at one point'', she said. '' it's okay at least I know now and you didn't lie '', said the Chinese girl with a smile, '' and that's probably why Nii-san started to get a complex for you, because you're like a little sister to him, like me'', she said with a bit of a humoristic ton *Lenalee changing the subject before Allen or Komui can react*

''So who else knows your secret?'', asked Lenalee. '' euh… apart from you and Komui, the Matron (for obvious reason), that's it at least the ones that I tolled the secret'', said the white haired GIRL.

Then Reveer came bursting in,

''Supervisor there's some old guy at the gate saying that he came to see you'' '' Ah yes that must be THE HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS, Professor Dumbledore'', said the sister complex, '' send him in and Lenalee can you go get Kanda and Lavi please''.


	2. Chapter 2: prologue part 2 im bored

** PROLOGUE PART 2 THE VISIT FROM DUMBLEDORE**

''So komui, why did you call us down here and why is there a hat on a chair'', said the Bookman jr. . '' oh lavi and kanda good now you're all here, Dumbledore here has informed me of the situation that's going on at the school. Akuma have been spotted on several occasions (and other stuff depending on the year so please ick next chapter it will be revealed) and very often too. The professor over here wants us to protect the school from the Akuma (and other stuff)'', said, said sister complex, '' if you please take your seat and get sorted in your houses-'' '' wait houses, what do you mean?'', asked Lenalee. ', well my dear there are four houses. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherinth'', said the headmaster, '' first please''. Then all of the exorcists pushed Kanda to go first. * The hat sings its stupid song* '' ah yes a bright mind, short tempered, but very, very loyal and brave… GRIFFENDOR (TO OBVIOUS)''. Next was Lavi '' ah yes a very bright mind… Ravenclaw!(To obvious)''. Next was lenalee and the hat yelled GRIFFINDOR!Now all that's left is Allen '' ah yes, tolerant, hard worker and just, but a little dark in your past… oh and a few secrets I see, you're brave and loyal… hum a hard choice very hufflepuff or griffindor… GRIFFINDOR!'' (I had to look up hufflepuff). After that Dumbledore disparate out of the Black order, the exorcist were surprised at the pop and some smoke as he left behind the school uniforms '' oh yes so I don't forget, but Allen you're going to this school as a … GIRL!'', said komui. And then komui changed the subject. '' so Allen go to the bathroom with Lenalee who will help you

Get ready because you guys are leaving to get your stuff in a few hours oh and I almost forgot'', then komui thru four potions, one at Allen, one at kanda, one at Lavi and one at Lenalee. '' what was that for?'' asked Kanda. Then when the smoke cleared there was a younger Lavi, Kanda and Lenalee, and an Allen with longer hair. '' I guess we're done here now we will met back here in an hour'', said Komui and then they all left.

*time skip

Me: soooo bored need randomness

Allen: you're scary like this

Me: short: Allen got dressed with the help of Lenalee, Allen's in a dress (dude it's midnight I'm not tired and maybe I will change it to a skirt) and then they met back in komui's office where Hagrid was.*

Hagrid was there to take them to diagon alley. Then they left to well watch the first movie it's the scene with umbrella and wall. '' wow'', was all the exorcist could say. Hagrid went to go get a few of their things and told them to go to Olivander's wand store. The bell rang as they entered the shop. '' oh hello you must be the people Pr. Dumbledore told me about come in, come in''. First was Lenalee. It took a few try's and all most burning down the store till she found here wand '' cherry wood, Pegasus feather, 15inch, very elegant. Good in charms and defence''. Next was Lavi '' oh yes I know the wand for you'', he went to the back to get a very dusty box with a bit of cob web. On his first try he got it '' oak wood, 17inch, hippogriff claw. Good in charms, and pranks like the weasly twins'' '' who'', ask Lavi. '' oh never mind… please the next person''. The next was Allen. It took a few tries, but in the end got it '' ah a rare one indeed. Sakura tree bark, a dragon's scale, 14inch. Good in Defence, Charms and transfigurations''. The last one was Kanda. On one of his tries he was so close to killing the rabbit. At his 8th try he got it. '' oh pine tree, griffon feather, 17inch. Good in offence and defence''. After they said there thank you and left to meet up with hagrid who got a few stuff for the students. Hagrid tooled them that the train left tomorrow and that they need to stay at a place called the licky caldron for the night. As they walk into the licky caldron they bump into…

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED. SO THE END OF THE PROLOGUE AND NOW THE STORY STARTS…  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: the story is starting

**A/N: soooooo I'm bored to death and I can't sleep and thank you to Kureru for a bit of help. This takes place in fifth year so;**

**Allen: 5****th**

**Lenalee: 5****th**** (that's what the potion was for)**

**Lavi: 7****th**** (potion)**

**Kanda: 7****th**** (potion)**

Was Harry, Ron and Hermione. (I changed it for the licky cauldron because it's the day before they leave for the train), but they didn't notice them at first. They walk in and ordered two rooms: one for Lavi and Kanda the other for Lenalee and Allen. Like the normal golden trio they were, they were curious.

Lavi's pov.

This is just weird now. Allen looks a lot like a girl. I had my suspicions at first, but I think this just proved it. Maybe later I will ask, but for now I'll just say nothing.

Harry's pov.

So these four people walk in. one person had a hair colour that could rival the Weaslys', and also had an eye patch on his right eye, the right eye was an emerald green colour. The next was a Chinese girl with green-black hair and purple eyes. There was another girl, wait no a boy, WHO GROWS THEIR HAIR THAT LONG (the caps meant thoughts… I got lazy). His eyes and hair where both cobalt and had a sword close against the red head's throat. The last one was a girl. She had snow white hair. At first I thought it was an old lady, but when she turned around to take the man's sword away, she look about my age. On her left eye, she had a scar or a tattoo, from the bottom of her cheek to her bangs and her bangs hide the top of it. She had silver-grey eyes and was wearing cloves on her hands. (the dress was a long sleeve dress with pants underneath).

''Hey Hermione what do you think that is?''

''a scar or a tattoo'', said Ron

''Ron, no it's a curse'', said Hermoine

Normal pov,

''so can we go, I'm tired''

''Shut up baka usagi ''

''hey where's allen and lenalee are rooms are right next to each other , so should we go look for them'', said Lavi aka the Rabbit

''t-ched''

''I'll take that as a yes''

With Lenalee and Allen,

''oh lenalee'' ''yes '' '' do you remember when you said if anyone else knew my secret'' '' yes was there someone you forgot?'' '' yes, people from the Asian branch: Bak chan, lou fa, fou, rikei, shifu, samo han wong'' ''oh okay thanks''. (you know in my story, lou fa just acted to like Allen to not raise suspicion)

They were lost, but they didn't realize it till it was too late. ''hey Lenalee'' ''yeah Allen'' '' I think we're lost''.

With Harry and friends,

''hey isn't that the people from before'', said Hermione

'' yes it is, do you think their lost?'', said Ron

'' well let's go ask them'', ask Harry. So they went to the two people.

''hello euh…'', said Hermione

''oh hello this is Allen Walker and I'm Lenalee Lee''

'' Euh hello you mates lost?'', said Ron. Then their faces turned blank.

''euh, yes we are'', said Allen

'' Are you guys going to Hogwarts with the two other people you were with?'', ask Hermione

''yes we are oh and what are your names?'', ask Lenalee

'' Hermione Granger'', she said with a smile

'' Ronald Weasly, but just call me Ron''

''Harry Potter''

''nice too meet you all'', said Allen. The golden trio were a bit surprised when they didn't react when Harry said his name.

'' so what houses are you in?'', ask Hermione

''Kanda, Allen and me are in Griffindor and Lavi's in Ravenclaw''

''Kanda and Lavi?'', ask Ron

'' Yes Yu Kanda, but just call him Kanda or you'll regret it and Lavi. There both in seventh year, while we're both in fifth year'', said Allen

''oh we're in griffindor and you two must be my new roommates''

Then Lavi and Kanda called

''Allen we have steak and dangos!''

Then Allen turned around, mouth-watering and they found them.

''there you are moyashi''

''it's Allen, A.L.L.E.N., Allen''

''t-ched''

''so you don't have food''¸

''sorry Allen we don't''

''oh okay… well bye then and see you at school'', said Allen, and then they left.

''do those guys seem strange to you?'', ask Ron

'' except for that girl, Allen, not really, but why does it matter?''

''oh never mind 'mione'', said Ron and then they left for their rooms.

**A/N: so this is after the hearing, but before school like one day. So yeah please read, write and review **


	4. Don't call me that!

The next day they headed to Kings Cross station and got lost when it was written on the ticket platform 9 ¾. '' so do you think it's a typo?'', said Lavi. When they got to nine and then, they saw people they knew. '' hey, guys look'', said lenlee. They saw harry, ron and Hermione. So they went over to them. '' hullo mates'', said ron. '' oh hi… quick question how do we get to platform 9 ¾?'', ask Allen. '' oh hello dears, who might you be?'', ask Mrs. Wesley. (I can do what I want this is my fic, but I will try to stay to the story).

'' oh sorry mum, these are the people we told you about'', said Ron.

FLASHBACK… exorcists,

'' oh there will be people who know your true identity'', said komui, '' an order called the order of the pheniox and a few staff members''.

'' is that all nii-san?'' '' yes it is, now you can go, oh and when you get back lenalee, lavi and Kanda, I will give you the reverse potion, so see'', said the sister complex in tears because his little sister was leaving to a faraway school with something he hated the most… BOYS that could hurt his precious Lenalee.

END OF FLASHBACK… 1 OUT OF 2

(sorry, but for plot sakes it will make sense why Harry and co where at the licky cauldron in the first place)

'' Dumbledore what did you want to tell us?'', asked a redheaded mother. '' There will be be people, who will be coming to protect the school and destroy the beast they call 'akuma' ''

'' but how can they destroy them if magic doen't work on them?'', asked mad eye moody.

'' I'm sorry Alastair I do not know myself. The only thing I can give and tell you is that they will be undercover in the school and I will give you there pictures.''

And one by one he gave the pictures of the four exorcists.

'' I' sorry Dumbledore how will four teenagers, three boys and one girl, help us'', said Remus.

'' oh Remus it's not three boys, but two, one of them is a girl''

''wait the one with the ponytail?'', said tonks

'' oh no, it's the one with the white hair, Allen Walker, if I believe. The other girl is Lenalee Lee and the two boys are lavi and Yu Kanda, but I would suggest to call him Kanda if you do not want a sword to the throat'', said the Headmaster

'' Dumbledore I have two questions''

'' yes Molly?''

'' how can the white haired one be a girl an how will they protect us there only children'' ( at this moment right now Kanda got pissed off because he knew someone just called him a child)

'' yes Professor, how will they be able to protect us?'', ask snape or as serious would call him snevillous or something like that, I forgot.

'' I will answer your first question Molly. She plays her disguise very well, doesn't she? And her name and personality top it off, but it's also very hard to tell if she really is a girl as so she is. Only we, Miss Lee, the supervisor, Komui Lee and a few others know. You must not let this get out, and they will go undercover as two boys and two girls.

And question number 2: they are some of the best exorcist that they have, so I do think that answers your questions'', said Dumbledore, '' the order of the phoenix, a bit of the staff and a few students will know there true identity''

''Dumbledore which students? '', ask tonks

'' oh they won't know there true identity, just go and get them at the licky cauldron''

'' yes Dumbledore, but what about the ministry?'', said serious

'' oh they will not know anything''

'' are you positive on this Dumbledore'', asked Kingsley. '' very''

End of flash back

Miss Wesley pov,

Oh so these are the people Ronald told me about and the people Dumbledore told us about. Well better warn them to not do anything suspicious stuff at Hogwarts while there.

'' Ron, harry, Hermione and ginny will you ^please demosrate''

They all nodded and ran thru the wall.

'' okay dears, I have something to tell you'', said miss Wesley,'' I am one of the order members, so please I have one thing to tell you. Try not to draw any suspicion or make Harry, Ron or Hermione, or as a few people call them, the golden trio, suspicious or your cover might be blown. So good luck''. Everyone (except for Kanda) said thank you and left.

On the other side, it was full of students and parents. They embarked on the train and got to a cabin, that surprisingly held: nevil, harry, Ron, Hermione and a weird blond girl reading an upside down magazine.

'' oh sorry for disturbing, but there are no other cabins available, do you mind if we-'', said Lenalee

''oh no problem'', said Hermione

'' how about proper introductions since there are new people here'', said Ron

So they sat down and started to introduce (again)

'' well… I'm Lavi''

''I'm Lenalee lee''

''Allen Walker''

''t-ched ''

'' and this is Yu-chan~''

The next thing they saw was a sword against the rabbit's throat.

''don't call me that baka usagi''

'' bakanda, stop or you'll scare them to death!''

''t-ched moyashi''

''it's Allen, ALLEN'', and then they broke out into flames with death glares.

'' sorry for that, that's Yu Kanda, but call him Kanda'', said Lenalee

''bloody hell, do they always do this?'', ask Ron

Then Lenalee and Lavi nodded.

'' so you guys are?'', asked Lavi

'' oh… Ronald Wesley, but Ron for short''

'' Hermione Granger''

'' Harry Potter''

Still no reaction them, strange, but good

'' and I'm nevil longbottom''

''and this is Lon-… Luna Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw'', said Hermione

**A/N: I'm ending it here because it's a little too long anyway I will continue my speech later now and extra because I found it really funny.**

''**we're getting close to Hogwarts, better get changed into our robes'', said Hermione**

'' **boys stay here and girls come with me to a different comepartment'', said Ginny**

**Few minutes later, **

**Boys changing room pov, **

**Bakanda's mind,**

**Damn that moyashi, he's a boy not a girl. That baka**

**(god it's going to be funny when he finds out)**

**In Lavi's mind,**

**God Yu-chan is so clueless, he really doesn't know… I think I'll leave it like this and I can call him clueless**

**End of both povs.**

**The next few seconds a sword was against the rabbit's throat.**

'' **don't call me that''**

'' **bloody hell he didn't say a thing!'' said Ron**

'' **he thought it'', said Kanda**

'' **how did you know I thought it?'', said lavi**

**Me: because he's that bad ass!**

**So did you like it I gave yu-chan special powers **

**Kanda: do you want to die?**

**Me: do you?**

***epic evil face battle***

**Lenalee: stop it-**

**Both of us: do you want to die?**

**Allen: please read, write and review so they don't kill us all**

**END OF SKIT/EXTRA **


	5. finally i decided to update!

As they approached the school, they changed into their dress robes (Lavi looked ridiculous)

So when we leave the train we go where?'', asked Lavi.

''oh just follow us'', said Nevil.

When they got off the train, they walked to the carriage. (Now I'm just writing this part out of memory, so correct me if I'm wrong.)

''hey guys, what's pulling the carriages?'', asked Harry

'' Harry, nothing is pulling the carriages, its pulling itself, like always'', said Hermione.

'' no there's definitely something pulling the carriages'', said Allen.

''I see it too'', said Lavi and Lenalee.

While Kanda just ''t-ched'' and looked at it.

'' oh you aren't crazy you're just as sane as me'', said a dreamy, sing-song voice,'' there threstrals, only people that have seen or understand death can see them''.

''oh loo- I mean Luna, so if it's only people that have seen death who was it for you?'', said Hermione (now I'm just improvising)

'' my mum died in front of me when I was nine. A spell went wrong''

'' so are you guys coming?'' asked Hermione.

'' Yeah'', they all said and got in. the ride in the carriages was long and awkward. As they arrived at the castle, they were awn stuck. It was magnificent and amazing and definitely (ha I finally got it now my mom won't complain at me about me mixing it up in French!) HUGE!

They followed the weird *enter the word for a group of six people here* into the great hall.

Luna and Lavi went to the Ravenclaw table and the rest went to Gryffindor.

There was a silence the hat started to sing:

In times of old when I was new  
>And Hogwarts barely started<br>The Founders of our noble school  
>Thought never to be parted:<br>nited by a common goal,  
>They had the selfsame yearning<br>To make the world's best magic school  
>And pass along their learning.<br>"Together we will build and teach!"  
>The Four good friends decided<br>And never did they dream that they  
>Might someday be divided,<br>For were there such friends anywhere  
>As Slytherin and Gryffindor?<br>Unless it was the second pair  
>Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?<br>So how could it have gone so wrong?  
>How could such friendships fail?<br>Why, I was there and so can tell  
>The whole sad, sorry tale.<br>Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
>Whose ancestry is purest."<br>Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
>Intelligence is surest."<br>Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
>With brave deeds to their name,"<br>Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,  
>And treat them just the same."<br>These differences caused little strife  
>When first they came to light,<br>For each of the four founders had  
>A House in which they might<br>Take only those they wanted, so,  
>For instance, Slytherin<br>Took only pure-blood wizards  
>Of great cunning, just like him,<br>And only those of sharpest mind  
>Were taught by Ravenclaw<br>While the bravest and the boldest  
>Went to daring Gryffindor,<br>Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,  
>And taught them all she knew,<br>Thus the Houses and their founders  
>Retained friendships firm and true.<br>So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
>For several happy years,<br>But the discord crept among us  
>Feeding on our faults and fears.<br>The Houses that, like pillars four,  
>Had once held up our school,<br>Now turned upon each other and,  
>Divided, sought to rule.<br>And for a while it seemed the school  
>Must meet an early end,<br>What with dueling and with fighting  
>And the clash of friend on friend<br>And at last there came a morning  
>When old Slytherin departed<br>And though the fighting then died out  
>He left us quite downhearted.<br>And never since the founders four  
>Were whittled down to three<br>Have the Houses been united  
>And they once were meant to be.<br>And now the Sorting Hat is here  
>And you all know the score:<br>I sort you into Houses  
>Because that is what I'm for,<br>But this year I'll go further,  
>Listen closely to my song:<br>Though condemned I am to split you  
>Still I worry that it's wrong,<br>Though I must fulfill my duty  
>And must quarter every year<br>Still I wonder whether sorting  
>May not bring the end I fear.<br>Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
>The warning history shows,<br>For our Hogwarts is in danger  
>From external, deadly foes<br>And we must unite inside her  
>Or we'll crumble from within<br>I have told you, I have warned you..  
>Let the sorting now begin<p>

As the song finished the people started to clap. Then the sorting began.

It was long and before the feast began, Dumbledore made his speech.

'' welcome all old and new. There are a few things I need to remind you this year, the forbidden forest is off limits to all'', when he said this he looked at the twins to be more specific, the Weasley twin, like every year, '' and that the list of band objects, that is growing larger every year, is in front of Filch's office. Now that that is over, let me introduce you to the new staff members, for the person replacing the DADA position, Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge, '' in the background a small umbitch was heard. Then talking between the golden trio started, which the exorcists were listening to, to see if this person may be in enemy or not or just because they had nothing to do, '' the person that will be replacing Hagrid for a while, professor Grumbly-Plank and a new class available to all students, that is called, Unknown history throughout the ages, Professor Marian Cross'', he said. A large bang came from the Gryffindor table. It was Allen banging her head against the table, and a few of the new students looked shocked, '' well, let the feast begin!'', yelled Dumbledore and the food appeared on the table.

The exorcists were surprised at first, but then started to eat (Kanda a bit more reluctant then the others). When Allen started to eat, they were surprised to see one girl, no one person, eat so much in their life!

'' wow she eats more than me!'', said Ron

'' bet you she'll eat about ten plates for dinner and five for dessert'', said one of the twins

Then a very red headed person, more than the Weasley's had appeared next to Fred (or George)

'' bet ya she'll eat the quintet of that!'', said the red head

'' Lavi, what are you doing here!'', said Lenalee

'' what, I overheard the conversation and wanted to bet (I bet that I can at least win, he thought to himself)'', he said with a small grin

As supper finished, Lavi won the bet and both the twin and a few other people lost about filthy pounds if it was muggle money.

Before supper was over, one of the professors' got up and started making his way to the Gryffindor table. Then the professor pulled a student out of the hall and a bit of talking was heard then a giant bang and a slam was heard, then the professor re-entered the hall with a hammer in hand and an unconscious Allen laid limp on the floor. Then a stack of papers flew in and landed in the hands of Seamus, the hall was curious as to what the contents were. And when he finally said it

'' they're bill addressed to… Allen Walker'' then the whole hall was silent till a professor got up with a few students to bring said student to the infirmary.

'' well now that the event was over and that are stomachs are filled, the people that you say exiting the hall with the unconsious student, where Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda,'' a loud don't call me that was heard from miles away, ''but call him Kanda, '' a few students were now scared of this Kanda person, '' and Lavi, now I bid ye farewell and goodnight!'', said the headmaster. The dozen of students existed the hall had only one thing on their mind; _this is going to be one interesting year. _


	6. sorry for not updating DON'T KILL ME!

Allen was having a weird dream; it involved a man that looked a lot like a snake, and her uncle, Neah. They seemed to be talking, the man that looked like a snake getting angrier and angrier, before the dream faded and it seemed like the figure was talking to her.

''don't worry young Noah, you won't die, just yet a least. I have something special planed for you. As the musician and all. Your little friends, are only pons to me, in this greater game of chess that the fool Dumbledore has set up'' said the man in a cold sadistic voice that made Allen want to kill the man then and there, his aura was reeking of murder. His soul was the worst part though. He made her want to vomit! The soul was so decayed and it only looked like a skeleton. A horrible sight to see.

''do not worry fourteenth, their deaths will not be in vain, to me at least'' he said with a small sinister chuckle and the figure disappeared.

Allen awoke in in sweat, around her was dark, but from the corner if her eye, she could see Lavi playing with something and Lenalee sleeping.

'What time is it?' she thought to herself.

''oh, your awake'' said Lavi, while coming over to her bed, ''how are you, Cross hit you with that mallet pretty hard, so what happened in the corridor back their?'' he asked, eyes full curiosity.

'Should I tell him, I think I should bend the truth a bit' she thought to what happened back at the door at the entrance of the great hall.

~!

Allen was dragged out of the great hall to the front of the entrance.

''you idiot, why are you dressed like a girl?'' he asked.

'So he doesn't know, guess I have to tell the truth if I want to get out of this because he wouldn't believe the first excuse, not in a million years' she thought to herself.

''Master, I really am a girl'' she said while looking him in the eye.

Cross' eyes widened, 'Wait, he was really a girl? I guess I never paid attention. This changes things a bit, but she's still going to pay my debts'

''Allen, I have something to give you''

'Please not debts, please, anything, but that'

''now you have debts to pay and stay still''

The last thing Allen saw was a mallet and loads of debts.

End of ~!

She shivered at the memory.

''one question before you answer'' said Lavi, snapping her from her train of thoughts, ''are you a girl?''. This question caught Allen a bit by surprise. 'Wondered how he figured out' thought the whitenette. She just nodded. And then told him what happened. After a few minutes of silence, Lavi asked another question.

''does anyone else know?''

''yeah, theirs *read the prologue for the long list of people* and now you'' she said while pointing to him.

He just nodded; the silence seemed to be a long awkward one, only being broken by Timcampy flying onto Allen's head.

''hi Tim'' she said to the little golem on her head.

Lenalee started to wake up from the seat that she was sitting in.

''so how are you?'' asked Lenalee.

''Fine'' said the young exorcist while not trying to think of the weird dream that she just had, but the two caught on to that look.

''truth'' they both said in union.

''fine'' she said while taking in a deep breath, ''I had this weird dream that at first was a memory of Neah, but in the end, the man was actually talking to me, saying stuff about you guys being pons and your death not being in vain for him at least, and something about me being the musician for something, but I highly doubt it involves the ark'' she said while looking at the two of them, ''what's worst was the man's soul, it looked like a level four akuma, but the man wasn't an akuma. He just looked like a snake' she said before falling flat back on the bed, ''sometimes, I really think I'm going insane', she said to herself before sleep took her away.

The two other people left the infirmary after they heard they friend sleeping.

''we better make sure that nothing attacks the school, making it worst is that the Earl still wants Allen'' said Lenalee with a sigh, ''I can't wait to see the end of this war''

''doesn't everyone?'' said Lavi while heading an opposite direction from Lenalee, ''G'night'' he said while waving off.

''Goodnight'' said Lenalee while heading to the Gryffindor tower.

The night was kind of peaceful, kind of, for the exorcist at least, but for the boy who lived, a different story.

He was having a weird dream (I know, to many dreams…), it involved Voldemort and two weird men, one looked like a fat clown with a grin so wide it went to his eyes, he had a top hat and was holding in umbrella, behind him was thirteen other people. The second man looked old and yet young, it was hard to describe, he had long blond hair and golden eyes, with a beard to match, he was wearing weird white robes and looked on the verge of death. Behind him were six people. Voldemort was the first to speak,

''hello Millennium Earl, it has been a while'' he said while nodding to the clown.

''indeed Tom, indeed'' he said in a low yet squeaky/gruff voice.

''I would like you to meet the people from another dimension, this, is Father'' said Voldemort gesturing to the old man.

''hello'' said the Millennium Earl in his childish way.

''hello'' said the man named Father in a cold ton.

''we are here today for the nuisances that we call enemies'' said Lord Voldemort, ''and what they have done to foil are plans, and find a way to make it full proof'' he said with a glint of pure annoyance in his eyes.

''yes, the human sacrifices have been annoying, especially the Elrics, mostly the older brother, we would of succeeded if it wasn't for the brothers and friends who did not become a philosopher stone, but maybe we can make a new one'' he said, his ton cold and filled with blood thirst for vengeance.

''yes, well no of my plans mostly turn out okay, we usually succeed in are plans, only a few times have we failed, and it involves Allen Walker, we still failed to bring*him to our side *'' he said, the last part blurred out.

''yes well Potter is still a nuisance to me, but he's been marked as mentally unstable by the ministry, with that fool Dumbledore, but it's the ministry who's completely turned in chaos, so we could use this as are advantage'' he said to the other three, with heartlessness and venom in his whispery* voice.

Harry was thrown out of dreamland or Voldemort's mind, as the correct term and woke up early in the morning, everyone was still asleep, and he put on his robes and made his way down the stairs to find Hermione reading one of her many books.

''Morning 'Mione'' he said, still a bit asleep.

''oh!'' she said surprised, ''Morning Harry'' she said with a smile.

''do you know what time it is?'' he asked her.

''yeah it's…. 7:15'' she said to him happily, Hermione was always a morning person for some reason. A few minutes went by and Harry wondered around in the common room when he went to go look out at the window, he saw a man, near the forbidden forest, he looked like he was sword training.

''it's a katana'' said a voice from behind, he turned around to see one of the new students, Lenalee.

''hi'' she said to him while waving and in a cheerful mood.

''hi, you scared me there for a second'' he said while catching his breath.

''oh sorry'' she said apologetically. He noticed that her hair wasn't loss; it was in loss with two little ponytails, (take chapter 208 as an example), ''well I better get going, see you in class, maybe'' she said before leaving the common room.

''yeah, see you around'' he said before taking a seat on the couch, waiting for Ron to get his arse out of bed.

Lenalee was walking down the halls for a while; she was going to head to the infirmary to eat breakfast with Allen and Lavi, who should already be there. She turned the corner and saw golden hair for a split second. She stopped, she hadn't seen anyone with that kind of hair colour, and she would definitely remember someone with that colour. She continued her way to the infirmary, the person must have been here for a reason, and so if she saw the person again, she would follow him or her. She turned the corner and arrived at her destination, she pushed the door open, finding that the infirmary wasn't really occupied at all, there was only one other patient in here, but Madame Pomfrey was already dealing with it, seemed like someone casted a spell on her.

Lenalee made her way to Allen, who was already ready to leave and eat breakfast.

''oh hi Lenalee'' said Allen.

''good morning Allen'' she said in return, ''do you know what happened to her?'' asked Lenalee while turning her head to the girl.

''yeah, some people thought that she was weird and casted a colour spell on her, changed her hair and eye colour'' he said, hoping someone wouldn't do the same to her.

''that's awful'' said Lenalee, kind of sad that there were such mean people in the school.

Madame Pomfrey had finally succeeded at taking of the spell, reviling an albino girl.

''thank you Madame Pomfrey'' said the girl while getting her back.

''you're welcome Ms. Millet, and make sure to not come back here with that spell again'' said Madame Pomfrey while giving her a schooling.

''yes Madame Pomfrey'' she said before leaving. It seemed her friends were waiting at the door for her.

''Lusa, let's go!'' said a brunette

''Aubree, you really are a bottomless pit'' said the Albino while chasing after her friend.

''yes, Mel, yes I am'' said the brunette before leaving the front door entirely.

''you may go Ms. Walker'' said Madame Pomfrey before returning to her office.

''thank you'' said Allen before leaving with her two friends. As they exited the infirmary, they were greeted with a very pissed off samurai.

''Yu-chan~'' said Lavi before getting a sword to the throat.

''DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT.'' He said, his voice was cold and icy.

''I'm guessing he didn't have his soba yet'' whispered Allen to Lenalee who just giggled.

The samurai left, heading towards the kitchen to get some soba, since he didn't see any in the great hall.

The now trio (again) entered the great hall, only to be greeted by not so many people, there weren't that many per table.

There was Luna at the Ravenclaw table with what looked like another girl and others scattered about, at Hufflepuff, there was about a dozen from varied years, Gryffindor there was that albino girl and her friends and at Slytherin there were about five to six people. The great hall was calm, with whispers just making from the calmness. Lavi decided to eat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and the others, and the two Gryffindors were invited to sit with the girl from the infirmary.

''hi'' said the girl.

''Hello'' said Allen and Lenalee with slight smiles.

'' So you're the exchange students?'' started the auburn haired girl, ''my name's Aubree Chasson, this is Elizabetta-Melody Miller'' she pointed to the albino who just smiled and waved, '' Emmylou Berggren'' she said pointing to a red head, ''Carletta Malone'' she said pointing to a girl with chestnut hair, who was falling asleep, ''Birdie Greenhill'' she said pointing to a blond who smacked the sleeping Carletta, '' Evan Case'' she said pointing to a male with messy short chestnut hair, ''Charlie Blackwell'' she said while pointing to a male with short and straight black hair, ''Addison-Calamity Triggs '' she said pointing to a clumsy dark brown frizzy haired girl, ''Cayline- Byret Cerioli'' she pointed to a petite long haired blondish brunette, '' and Camelia Moon'' she finished with pointing to a short haired red head.

''were all from different houses, but for breakfast usually join the Gryffindor table'' said Birdie while showing the different colour robes of the group, it varied from the blue of Ravenclaw to the red of Gryffindor. All four house colours were here, surprisingly, there were nice Slytherins.

''if you're wondering why there are Slytherins it's because they are really nice people, they didn't change because of that house, they stayed to who they really are'' said Camelia.

''what's your name?'' asked Charlie

''Lenalee Lee'' she said with a smile

''Allen Walker'' said Allen while putting out her right hand, and he took it.

''so what year are you guys in?'' asked Birdie

''were both in fifth, you guys?'' said Allen

''fifth as well'' said Emmylou

''you talked!'' exclaimed Addison

''Calamity, stop talking'' said Emmylou while returning to her breakfast.

The group continued talking for a while and the exorcists were able to avoid certain subjects, the non Gryffindors returned to their house tables once the great hall started to get crowded.

McGonagall started to pass out the school schedules; they could just hear Ron say

''Look what we have today! History of magic, double potions, divinations and double defense against the dark arts… Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge all in one day! '' then there was something else, but it was inaudible. (Sorry, the only copy that I have of the other of the phoenix is in French… some stuff can be hard to translate, if it's not your work). The twins came and sit next to Ron; they talked, argued and well, mostly Hermione argued with the twins. Time went by as they ate breakfast, after a few dozen of minutes, they headed for their first class of the day, (the most boring I might add), History of Magic.


End file.
